Kudoki Monku Ja Nakute: It's Not a Pickup Line!
by MeitanteiSnow
Summary: You are a pretty girl with a nice life when one day, a certain orange and black haired grim reaper decides to turn it upside-down. A oneshot songfic based Ronald Knox's character song as shown as the title. Rated T just in case. Reader- Insert: RonaldxReader


Kudoki Monku Ja Nakute: It's Not a Pickup Line

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or this song and lyrics. **

This is a bit different than other songfics. I used the words in the dialogue, too. This is also my first fanfiction, I hope you like it!

Song used: Kudoki Monku Ja Nakute

Sung by: Ronald Knox (Ken'ichiro Ohashi)

* * *

_Chotto, soko no kimi _

_(Yo, the pretty gal over there!)_

_Zutto mitemasu ga_

_(I've been watching you for quite a while now,)_

_Kekkou kitemasu ne_

_(And you seem quite popular)_

You were with your friends at the park when a voice called out to you. "Yo! The pretty gal over there!" the voice said. You and your friends turned around and saw a cute guy with orange and black hair looking at you and motioned for you to go over to him. Ignoring the giggles and nudges of your friends, you went over to him. He grinned at you. "I've been watching you for quite a while now, and you seem quite popular." He pointed out. You blushed, ignoring the part where he said that he was watching you for quite a while. "My name is _. " You say and you held out your hand. He grinned again. "Name's Ronald Knox." He said. Instead of taking your hand and shaking it, he lightly kissed it and you blushed again.

_Sotto oshiemasu ne,_

_(I'll secretly let you in on something.)_

_Otto, naisshona no de,_

_(Ah, but since it's a secret,)_

_Satto kikinagashite,_

_(Just quickly lend your ears,)_

_Wasurete shimaimashou?_

_(And then forget about it completely, okay?)_

All of a sudden, Ronald became serious. He leaned in a bit to you. "I'll secretly let you in something. Do you want to hear it?" he asked. You nodded and leaned in a bit, too. Ronald stopped and said "Ah, but since it's a secret, just quickly lend your ears and then forget about it completely, okay?" he said. You nodded, sure to take in what he was about to tell you.

_Ato wazuka nanoka de, taimu rimitto desu_

_(You only have 7 days left.)_

"You only have 7 days left." He spoke, softly. You drew back, and looked at him confused. "Is this some kind of joke?" You ask. He shook his head. "Nope. I'm a grim reaper." He explained quickly about himself. Strangely, you find yourself believing him. "Why are you telling me this?" You ask. "Because, it seems like I've fallen for you." He replied.

_Donna ni agakou tomo,_

_(No matter how hard you fight,)_

_Mou sadame wa kaerarenai._

_(You can't change your fate anymore.)_

"It's says right here, _(f/n)_, _(l/n), due to die one week later at 7:23pm, because of a traffic accident." He said, happily, but on the inside, he was about to cry. "Is there anyway anyway to change this?" You ask. Ronald shook his head. "No matter how hard you fight, you can't change your fate anymore." He said.

_Tada shizuka ni toki wo machi tamashii no shinsa wo suru._

_(I'll wait here quietly and then judge your soul.)_

"I'll wait here quietly and judge your soul, okay?" He said and jumped off to somewhere. Still shocked by his sudden absence, you regained your composure and fake-smiled as you made your way back to your friends, brushing off their excited questions about you and the cute boy you had just met.

_Kitto sono yousu ja…_

_(From the way you look right now,)_

_Shokko na no deshou?_

_(Are you in a state of shock?)_

_Motto yaritai koto_

_(There must be a lot of unfinished business,)_

_Nokotteiru no deshou?_

_(That you still want to finish, right?)_

Three days have passed ever since you first saw Ronald Knox and here he was, standing at your doorway when you answered the door. "From the way you look right now, are you still in a state of shock?" He asked. You nodded and he judged your face. "There must be a lot of unfinished business you want to finish, right?" You nodded again. "You better hurry up, because there's 4 days left." He said and wrapped his arms around you and comforted you as tears slowly made their way down your cheek.

_Kagiri aru jikan wo douka taisetsu ni._

_(Please use your limited time wisely.)_

As Ronald left your house and you closed your door, he looked up into the night sky and thought: "Please use your limited time, wisely, _." The clock chimed 12 times. 4 days left.

_Haederu zassou no you ni,_

_(I reap the worthless souls,)_

_Kachi no nai mono karitoru._

_(As if they are newly sprung weeds.)_

"I reap the worthless souls, as if they are newly sprung weeds." That was his motto, before he met you. Sure, if other grim reapers were given you as their assignment, they would think of you as worthless, watching you desperately trying to complete goals after goals, but he didn't think you were worthless. He loved you and he would watch you from afar, silently cheering you on from the background. Night after night, Ronald would go back to the head office and plead for you to live longer. "No, her death was decided right from the start. You can't do anything to change it." The superior would say over and over, until he finally accepted that he couldn't change your death. 2 days left.

_Donna ni agakou tomo,_

_(No matter how hard you fight,)_

_Mou sadame wa kaerarenai._

_(You can't change your fate anymore.)_

"As I said before, no matter how hard you fight, you can't change your fate anymore." Ronald said. You had asked him again for an extension of your life. You two were sitting at the park bench, talking about your death as if it was the weather. His hand gently grasped yours and gave it a squeeze lightly, as if you would break easily, if he exerted any tiny bit of force. You squeeze back gently and gazed at the sun as it went down. 1 day left.

_Dou yara akiramemashita ne._

_(It seems like you've given up.)_

_Daijoubu goanshin._

_(That's okay, feel at ease.)_

It was the day. You were with Ronald, on your first and last date of your life. It was the last thing on your to-do list before you died. He squeezed your hand gently. "You've done what you've needed to do, right? It seems like you have given up. That's okay, feel at ease." He whispered into your ear. 15 minutes left.

_Karei ni suikoushimasu yo,_

_(I will execute my duty magnificently,)_

_Akuma no torarenai you ni…_

_(Without giving the demon a chance to steal from me.)_

You two have arrived at the corner where you will die in 5 minutes. Ronald turned to look at you. "I will execute my duty magnificently, without giving the demon a chance to steal from me. Without giving a demon a chance you steal YOU from me." He said. You smiled. "You better… I trust you. You stared at the street sadly. "I'll miss you, you know?" You say, tears starting to gather. He smiled sadly. "I know. I'll miss you, too." 1 minute left. You tiptoed up and gently pressed your lips to his. His eyes widened and he kissed back softly. Your last and final thing to do: Your first and last kiss. You pulled apart and walked to the edge of the curb and looked back. You mouthed something at him and his eyes widened. Then he gave you his signature cheeky grin and you smiled back and turned away. As tears streamed down your face you walked across the street. 5…4…3…2…1…0.

Epilogue

As Ronald watched the funeral processed, he felt a person land beside him. He turned and saw Grell. "Yo." He said half-heartedly. Grell frowned. His annoying co-worker being down was even more annoying. He suddenly thought of something and looked at Ronald. "Remember what she told you before she died." Grell said. Ronald thought back to the last minute when you were alive. _Smile, Ronald, smile! _You had said. Ronald grinned instinctively. "_(f/n)_..." he murmured and the bells tolled. It's funny how you can fall in love in just 7 days.

* * *

**Ronald seemed OOC, sorry about that. Please Review! Thank you!**


End file.
